The invention relates to an improved mesh bag which may be used, for example, as a toy bag, laundry bag, beach bag, and the like.
The bag of the invention is constructed of a suitable mesh material. The bag has an overlapped side opening to facilitate the taking of toys or other articles from the bag without the need the empty out all the contents of the bag.
A solid fabric piece is provided around the open top of the bag, and this piece overlaps the top of the side opening of the bag. The solid fabric piece enhances the strength of the mesh bag, and it also serves to hold the overlapped side opening of the bag is a closed condition to assure that articles will not fall out of the side opening, as mentioned above.
The bag is also equipped with a plastic tube with is sewn around the rim of the open top of the bag. The tube is shaped to flatten out the sides of the open top of the bag and hold it closed, making it easier to hang the bag on doorknobs, or the like.